The Day He Didn't Come Back
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: Sesshomaru's visits became further apart, until the day he didn't visit at all... and then he returned, covered in blood...may be a little OOC but I'll try my best
1. The Story Begins

**I've always liked the idea of Sesshomaru and Rin together and an idea had been nagging in the back of my mind for a while, so here it is! If it doesn't work out I'll delete it but if anyone has any ideas as to how they want the story to turn out or if you like it. Please hit that lovely button down below and leave a comment! You don't have to… but if you don't I'll set Sesshomaru on you *evil laugh* :D**

**Heh heh, just kidding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **weep****

**Inspired by: songs by Paramore**

**Note: after Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede and she had grown up (18yrs old).**

* * *

The sky was a brilliant blue, a few fluffy clouds making a pretty, imperfect look. The emerald green grass swished almost musically in the cool breeze of the Spring month. Rin sat in the middle of the calm meadow, weaving the bright yellow and white daisies into her long black hair. She wore a dark purple kimono with a black and white 'square' pattern on it. This particular day she had requested a day's leave of her usual duties, fore this was the day of the week Lord Sesshomaru said he would come; the first full moon of the month. As she tied off the end of her plait the slight breeze suddenly erupted in a great torrent of wind, she made a small gasp of happiness as Lord Sesshomaru appeared from the tornado of wind that soon quietened. "Hello Milord," Rin said cheerfully greeting him with a hug. "Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said in reply, hugging her back and handing her a small package wrapped in exotic green paper.

"For...me?"

"Yes, open it."

"Okay!" Rin, as delicately as she could so as not to ruin the unusual material, unwrapped the package and as she reached the last fold a small pearly shell on a thin leather thong fell into her hands. "Oh!" she breathed, "it's beautiful, thank you very much Milord, I shall wear it always."

Sesshomaru slightly dipped his head in response to her delight, he was glad she liked it. Then an extremely annoying clearing of the throat could be heard from behind him, completely ruining the brief moment of happiness.

"Uh…Milord?"

"Master Jaken! Hello, I didn't see you behind Uh-Un," Rin went over to Uh-Un and gave each head a kiss on the fore-head in greeting, hello if you will, before turning back to Jaken, "Master Jaken, you've gotten shorter."

"No! It's you who's gotten taller!"

"That may be so, but you've still definitely gotten shorter. Perhaps in your old age?"

"Don't talk to me about old age! I can live for quite a few more hundred years! I can't say the same for you though… aren't you 18 now? Can't have many days left on ya…"

"Master Jaken, I'm going to live for much longer than 18! Look at Kaede! She must be around 70! And you're calling me old? Speak for yourself, a few more hundred years? Pff, more like a few more weeks… maybe you should start to look for a good burial site… perhaps a nice battle zone? It'd suit your aggressive nature…"

"You don't know anything about demon years! Not that anyone would expect a mere human to know anything anyway! And besides-"

"Jaken!"

"Y-yes Milord?"

"Shut… Up."

"Of course Milord, shutting up."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru shall we go to the village now? I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome would like to see you!"

"As if I would want to see my pathetic excuse for a half-brother and his human mate."

"Aw c'mon! Of course you do! Let's go!"

Rin neatly folded the thin, green paper and placed the thong around her neck. Before lightly taking Sesshomaru's hand and heading off in the direction of the village.

But despite her happy tone and cheerful appearance Rin was troubled. Sesshomaru's visits were getting few and far between as he travelled further and further away and engaged in fiercer, more deadly battles in his mission to reclaim the Western lands of his home kingdom of which he had regained his title over as the Lord of the Western Lands. There would soon to become a day when one particular surprise attack caused him to miss his promised visit day altogether…


	2. War Blood

**Okay, here it is! The second chapter! Thx sooooo much to everyone who reviewed. It is so comforting to read a review that says how much someone loves your story and wants to find out what's going to happen next. It really helps and inspires me to write.  
:)**

**Most of the story has been written already, the only thing that's preventing them from being uploaded is the editing. I don't meet the requirements for a beta reader yet so I try to edit as I go. I'm so sorry if I don't upload for a while and leave you in suspense. I know what it's like to read a fanfiction and then be cut off right at the good part... but I will do my best! :)**

**Enough of my blabbing... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The battle raged over the wide plain, once a lush, grassy field, but now stained with the blood of demons. 3 months, that's how long this battle had been going on for. Lord Sesshomaru's forces were gradually gaining ground however, as slow a process it may be, they were advancing on the enemy.

Lord Sesshomaru was consulting the maps of his kingdom, the battle field and the surrounding lands. He knew the battle could not rage on for much longer, his men's morale was waning and food and water supplies don't last forever. He also knew that the enemy were in the same predicament; well, according to his scouts anyway.

All of a sudden an almighty roar ripped through air, making the defenders' blood run cold and the attackers laugh. Fore their time had come too finally claim what was theirs (or so they thought anyway), the tool had arrived that would turn the tables drastically in the attacker's favour.

Lord Sesshomaru leapt up from his seat, knocking it over in the process, and ran outside to a horrific sight. His men had almost been totally annihilated; the few that were still standing were desperately trying to defend their fallen comrades, trampled by the massive beast that now adorned the middle of the battle field. To call it a dragon would be an insult to dragons, but that's what it resembled the most, a great, big, fire-breathing, scaly beast with wings. Lord Sesshomaru had no second thoughts, in order to protect his territory, he would fight.

Fighting half an army (the other half either killed or too wounded to fight) by yourself is no easy task on its own. But couple that with a fire-breathing beast that wiped out your whole army just by landing, and you have an extremely low chance of survival. Even with the power and strength of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

It was an impressive battle that lasted 2 whole hours; the individual demons were easy enough to pick off, but it was the dragon that caused the most dramas. Every time Sesshomaru took down a demon, the dragon made a swipe with his tail in an attempt to knock over the Lord. In the end, the only thing he could do was defend, bounce around and catch them off guard. But he knew it was only a matter of time before all that bouncing around ate into his stamina and strength. All it took was one misplaced footing, one wrong angle, one wrong block, one wrong thrust, one wrong move… to send the demon Lord crashing to the ground…


	3. DemonLuv

**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys to enjoy :)**

**A big thanks to all the people who reviewed, fav'd and followed this story, it always encourages one to write when they know there are people who like your story! My heart goes out to you all :) give yourselves a pat on the back :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company the lovely Rumiko Takahashi does (man I wish I was her right now hehehehe *evil laugh* :D the situations would put the characters in...)**

**Inuyasha - Hey!**

**Me - woah when did you get here? this isn't your story! I'll write a tragic story about you and Kagome later!**

**Inuyasha - What did you say? You just wait wench! I'll - *gets given ramen* ooo ramen!**

**Me - now that that's taken care of... on with the story! ;D**

* * *

Rin wondered the forest of Inuyasha near Kaede's village she was beyond worried about Lord Sesshomaru. This time he'd been gone for over four months.

_Four months… why? What has happened in the raging battles of the West? Lord Sesshomaru… please come back to me soon…_

**B-bump**

_Huh?_

**B-bump**

_What… is this, this feeling?_

**B-bump**

_And am I… crying? No, no, no, no; I can't cry, I have to stay strong!_

**B-bump**

_But, still. _

**B-bump**

_Am I… falling for him?_

**B-bump**

_That can't be! I'm a lowly human peasant and he's a great demon Lord! We could never be together; he saved me that is it! Nothing more!_

"Your expression and heart beat tell a different story young Rin."

"W-wha? Who is that? Show yourself! How do you know my name?"

"Well, well, you've grown up quite strong haven't you. My name is Kyokoro (*note: K-y-o-k-o-r-o*), and I have known you for a very long time."

A young girl of approximately 19 summers, with long black hair coiled around in two intricate 'twists' on the back of her head walked (no, glided would be a better word) out of the shadows. She wore a kimono of crimson and purple that caught the light when she moved and threw little flecks of light over everything. All in all she was very pretty, an exotic beauty.

_Looks can be deceiving, _Rin thought. _She could easily be much older then she appears._

"Really, well I haven't and would very much like to know about you," Rin forced herself to sound calm if she had learned anything from Lord Sesshomaru it was to remain calm even in the heat of battle as an angry mind was a clouded mind and a clouded mind meant mistakes.

"Ha-ha, oh you would you? Well unfortunately that's not something for your little ears to hear young lady."

Rin glared at her and prepared herself for a fast escape if necessary or, if it came down to it, a fight. She had begged Inuyasha, despite Sesshomaru's distaste towards his half-brother, to teach her the basics of fighting so that in the case of an emergency she would be able to defend herself. She hated the hopelessness she felt when kidnapped by another enemy hoping to get at Lord Sesshomaru or some pitiful demon looking for human flesh to sink its teeth into. _No, _she had thought, _I never want to be a burden again. _And so, she had learnt to block, punch and kick from Inuyasha. Every second afternoon she would train with Inuyasha to improve her skills. Then she looked to Kagome for some archery lessons. A sword probably wouldn't be the best option; if necessary she could use her hand to hand combat skills to fight close up battles. But she preferred distance between an enemy and herself so archery would be the best choice, and who better to learn from than the little village's very own priestess: Kagome?

Rin surveyed Kyokoro, weighing her options. She had left her bow and arrows back in Kaede's village so shooting at the witch wasn't option, there was no way she could win in hand to hand combat as Kyokoro would just use her magic to keep her as far away as possible, so the only other two options she had were to either try and talk her way out of being harmed or to run as fast as she could back to the village and hope someone hears her cries.

"That won't work young Rin, you should know, I can read your mind. There is no point trying to hide the fact that you're scared and out of reasonable options. You cannot win."

_Damn! What am I going to do now? She can read my mind! Wait… she's probably listening in to this right now! Shit what am I going to do?_

"Right! Now that the dirty work has been taken care of, back to business."

Rin looked up at the witch and glared at her through her long black bangs.

"Now, now no need to be so hostile! Jeez. Anyhow," Kyokoro broke free of her 'nutty, insane' side and looked at Rin like a scientist might look at a new test subject (A/N: if you've seen Soul Eater think Stein). "Let's talk about you and Sesshomaru."

"What does Lord Sesshomaru have to do with this? If this is some family-related thing leave him out of it!"

"Oh, I think this is involves the Lord of the Western Lands a lot more so than you would like to admit."

"W-what? What are you talking about? Spill it witch! What do you know?"

"Have you ever heard of the Demon-luv Curse?"

"The… Demon-luv Curse? I've heard of it. Why do you ask?"

"The Demon-luv Curse is a spell that is cast upon the victim during infancy and is activated once they reach the age of 18 summers. This curse, once activated has the power to permanently change the victim for good or for bad should they fall in love with one not of their own race. In other words, Rin your love for Sesshomaru could mean eternal happiness… or death."

"But… why? My parents were just ordinary village folk, they were innocent, they did nothing wrong what have I done to deserve such a curse?"

"Ah you see that's where you're wrong; your parents were not the innocent humans you make them out to be. You see, your mother was a priestess and your father was a demon slayer. They met on a mission to rid the world of a witch. It was entirely coincidental that they happened to be on the same mission, but as fate would have it they met and soon after fell in love. But not before they had earned themselves the wrath of the witch they had worked so hard to secure, the great witch Kyokoro, myself. They were demon-hunting partners for a time, until your mother found out she was pregnant. With your mother in such a state they were unable to continue as they had for so long and decided to hang up their weapons and titles for good and settle down as ordinary humans. When their child was born, you, I had finally regained enough strength to go after the pathetic humans that had sealed me in their twisted little cramped prison for so long. I fought against you mother and father, they were rusty as it had been 9 and a half months since they had settled down and I had caught them unawares so it was easy to slay them. But then there was still the matter of you, at first I was going to kill you and rid the world of the human pests that had sealed me as well as their little daughter once and for all. However, I started having second thoughts about killing you as a new plan formed in my mind; and then it hit me, why kill you when I could make them suffer even more by cursing you! I placed upon you several curses, a curse of hunger, a curse of loneliness, a curse of unhappiness and whipping, a curse of silence and finally a curse of death. My plans were going exactly as they were supposed to, for 8 years I watched you suffer, an orphan. Then I watched you die at the hands of the wolf-demon tribe. At last I was content, you were gone, justice! But then… oh but then… that… that… demon just had to go and revive you… I wondered why? Why was a great demon lord like himself bothering to revive a pathetic mess like you? And then it hit me, he was the demon you had tried to feed and nurse back to health, he was returning the favour! I knew Lord Sesshomaru was too strong for me to challenge and come out alive so I kept my presence hidden and watched from the shadows. I saw you open up to him; begin talking again and in turn I saw the walls he had put up around himself slowly breaking apart. I saw my chance to ruin your life once again and cast the Demon-luv Curse upon you. Now, the one person that had made you happy again would be forever lost to you not matter how hard you struggled. And, so, once again the great Witch Kyokoro was victorious once again."

"You _witch_, how could you? You… you…" words were lost to Rin and she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

_N-no, it, it couldn't possibly… Sesshomaru… _

As she thought his name a wave of dread came over her, she felt as though something terrible had just happened, and to someone she cared about dearly. Kyokoro laughed evilly at the shocked look on Rin's face and disappeared in a cloud of foul smelling gold smoke.

* * *

**Hehe suspense! You gotta love it ;D chapter 4 should be up in the next couple of days so stay tuned! What do you think about the new Rin? Do you like the fact she can defend herself or do you prefer the helpless side of Rin? What about the new twist involving her parents? The only way to answer is to R&R! See you soon!**

**~Anna~**


	4. Inuyasha & Kagome

Oh Kami! It has been for_ever_ since I've uploaded and I am so so so sorry! I've been involved in the Eisteddfod I haven't had that much time to update... but that is no excuse! I will make it my mission to never leave this story for that amount of time again! So here you are... Chapter 4 of "The Day He Didn't Come Back"...

* * *

**~KAGOME & INUYASHA~**

Kagome was chasing two of her children (or pups as Inuyasha called them) around the small garden in front of their hut.

"I'm gonna get you! Sora! Hana! You can't escape from me for long… gotcha!"

The children squealed with laughter as Kagome clasped their waists and hugged them back to her.

"Mum! C-can't… breathe!" Sora managed to choke out and Hana squirmed to show her agreement.

"Oh! Heh sorry : D would you like me to let you go?" Kagome smiled releasing them abruptly so they flopped onto the grass.

"Hey Kagome!"

She smiled even broader (if that was even possible) as her mate's voice called to her from a nearby tree.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I know you love them and all but please try not to suffocate the pups okay?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. They're so adorable-"

"Hey!" Both kids yelled at the same time.

"-but not quite as adorable as you," Kagome finished winking at Inuyasha and she took great satisfaction in watching said half-demon turn as red as the robe he was wearing.

The playful teasing was cut short as Inuyasha sensed someone approaching and very fast.

"Kagome, someone's coming… a woman… wait she smells familiar, she smells like… Rin?"

"Rin?" the twins chorused, "the nice lady that is a friend of Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Keh… yeah pups, that's her. Kagome, can you sense any evil auras around? I can't smell any particularly strong demons and Rin can look after herself so…"

"I know," Kagome answered ushering Sora and Hana inside, "let's go see if everything's okay. Sora, Hana stay in the hut and don't come out no matter w-"

"Unless the hut is on fire."

"AS I was saying no matter what, okay?"

"Okay Mum!"

"Let's go Inuyasha."

"Keh"

**~RIN~**

_I can see the village; if Inuyasha and Kagome are there Inuyasha should have smelt me and be on his way. I hope that's the case, the faster the better. Lord Sesshomaru may not have that long, he needs proper treatment. Was that a flash of red and red & white? Inuyasha and Kagome… help!_

**~INUYASHA & KAGOME~**

"Inuyasha I can see her."

"Yeah, she smells worried."

Kagome raised a hand and waved at the dark blue (N/T: Rin is wearing a dark blue kimono) shape coming towards her through the trees.

"Rin, are you okay? Rin! Over here!"

**~RIN~**

_Oh good, they can see me!_

"Inuyasha, Kagome! I need your help! Please Inuyasha, Kagome!"

"Rin what's wrong? Rin, are you okay?"

_That was Kagome's voice; please help Lord Sesshomaru… please… Ka-Kagome…. P-please…_

The combined stress, worry, anger towards Kyokoro and drowsiness from the many sleepless nights she lay awake awaiting her Lord's return all combined at once to form a stress combo and she collapsed forward at the edge of Inuyasha's forest.

**~INUYASHA & KAGOME~  
**Inuyasha recovered, from the shock of Rin suddenly pitching forward, first and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Kagome rushed over at once and started to check her over for any immediate injury the girl might have. She knew that if Rin was in fact injured Inuyasha would have smelt it, but it didn't hurt to check anyway.

"Let's get her inside. She needs to lie down, maybe Kaede's? Yeah, Kaede's she'll know what to do... uh, but what if she isn't there then what will we do? Our place I guess… but then… ugh!"

"Uh, Kagome… not to interrupt or anything but we need to get Rin inside and-"

"Oh! Yes of course, we'll take her to Kaede's."

Inuyasha picked up Rin bridal style and carried her towards the village and Kaede's hut. Kagome was relieved to find the old priestess home and quickly explained what happened, well what they knew anyway which wasn't much. They'd have to wait until Rin woke up before they could ask her anything.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_**

**~RIN~**

Rin groaned, trying to get your bearings after falling unconscious was nigh on impossible. Everything is blurry and doesn't quite seem to be real. But it was that fogginess that just increased the shock when the fog suddenly cleared and she remembered what the clouded side of her brain had not. Realisation shocked through her like lightning through water; sudden, fast and deadly.

_Oh kami! Lord Sesshomaru! How long have I been unconscious for?! How did I get in… here, a hut… That's right; Inuyasha and Kagome were there when I must've fainted. I was on my way to get help… oh please let him be alright!_

**~INUYASHA & KAGOME~**

Kaede spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Rin was starting to wake up. The elderly priestess moved over to Rin's side and gently pushed her back onto the futon.

"Not yet child, ye are still too weak."

"B-but… Se-S-Sesshomaru…"

"Do not try to speak, no Lord Sesshomaru has not passed through the village in your absence-"

"N-no, it is not that. M-my Lord is in t-the forest… b-badly wounded… p-please h-h-help him…"

That last sentence was too much and Rin collapsed back onto the pillow. Kaede's eyes widened with this piece of information and immediately went in search of Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

What d'ya think? They'll finally see how poor Sesshy is doing in the next chapteer :) R/R pretty please!


	5. Impossible made Possible

*kneels down and bows* I am so sorry for the update time! I would've updated sooner but one of horses had her baby and it's five weeks early! So I haven't really been getting much sleep or anything because it needs to be fed every 1-2 hrs... oh well it's adorable and here is your chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. But I do own this fanfic :) yay! :)

* * *

_"N-no, it is not that. M-my Lord is in t-the forest… b-badly wounded… p-please h-h-help him…"_

_That last sentence was too much and Rin collapsed back onto the pillow. Kaede's eyes widened with this piece of information and immediately went in search of Inuyasha and Kagome._

Kagome was once again attending to her pups when Kaede lifted the flap of their hut, panting heavily. Kagome put down the bowl she was holding and rushed over to Kaede, Inuyasha close behind,

"Lady Kaede!"

"Old woman!"

"What happened? What's wrong? Is there a demon? Strange, I can't sense anything…"

"Nay child, it is not me or a demon. Rin awoke for a short time –"

"Oh! Is she okay?! Nothing's happened?!"

"Kagome let the hag finish what she's saying before jumping to wild conclusions!"

"You're right, my apologies Lady Kaede."

"It is quite alright child. Now, when Rin awoke from her giddy slumber she asked about your half-brother Inuyasha," Inuyasha stiffened at the mentioning of Sesshomaru but allowed Kaede to continue without interrupting, "I was quick to assure her that he had not passed through the village while she was unconscious, however she disregarded my answer and rephrased what she trying to tell me. She said he was badly wounded in the forest and to help him. I am not one hundred percent sure that what she said had actually happened and wasn't just an illusion her mind had made up so I rushed to find ye as quickly as my old bones would allow."

Kagome and Inuyasha were speechless. What was there to say? They were just told that one of the strongest demons in the world had been cut down and was currently resting, mortally wounded, in the forest less than 5 metres away. It was unbelievable, no impossible. The only creature still in existence that had taken down the Demon Lord was Inuyasha, and they were half-brothers so that time didn't count. Inuyasha was the first to voice their shared denial of Rin's claim.

"No way, of course what she said was just a reaction to the stress of collapsing! She's delusional! No one, besides me and only if I really wanted to, is strong enough not to get their ass handed to them on a platter by Sesshomaru! It's nothing, leave it be."

Though Kagome had started off on the same train of thought she began to doubt her earlier resolve. What if what Rin had said was the truth and Sesshomaru really was in danger? As she was a little clueyer than most she knew Rin had feeling for her half-brother-in-law. She also knew that if Sesshomaru died when they had the opportunity to save him, Rin would never forgive them… ever. She glanced down at Sora and Hana; Inuyasha's loud rants had made them restless, and placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's arm. He reacted instantly, sensing her feelings through the bond they shared as mates.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should go check it out. It may very well be nothing… but what if it's not? I would never be able to live with myself should someone die, demon or otherwise, when I had the opportunity to help them. Lady Kaede, I know this is kind of a lot to ask but could Sora and Hana stay with you while Inuyasha and I go see if what Rin said is true? They can't come with us and I also couldn't live myself if something were to happen to them while we were out. I would hate to burden you though so…"

"Not at all, they are most welcome. Be safe."

"Thank you Lady Kaede."

* * *

Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, jumped from tree to tree. He sniffed the air, searching for a hint that would lead him to where Sesshomaru lay. He paused in the top-most branches of the sturdiest looking tree he could find and let Kagome off his back to stretch and so they could talk face to face.

"Smell anything yet?" Though she knew the answer already Kagome decided to ask anyway, it had been 6-7 years since Inuyasha had made her his, but she still wasn't used to the advantages being mated to a demon (even if he was only half) brought. Enhanced senses for example, so she could protect her pups even more so than before, also increased strength for basically the same reason. Among other things she also gained the ability to her mate's (Inuyasha's) feelings and she had a sixth sense that allowed her to know what he was thinking by sheer instinct. Even if you have a long time to do it, that sort of thing kinda takes a long time to get used to. That's why Kagome preferred the old fashioned way of receiving answers… asking questions!

"No, I thought I'd found something before but it turned out to be nothing."

"What about Rin's scent?"

"That's what puzzles me, when I couldn't pick up Sesshomaru's scent I tried backtracking hers. Her scent was the one I was following just then before I stopped –"

"Bu –"

"– and before you go and ask me why I stopped, I stopped because her scent ends here. It just stops, no turns, shortcuts, anything!

"Hm, that's odd. Maybe we should do some scouting on the ground. I know of a spiritual barrier that can mask even scents and presences from the sharpest nose and the most powerful priestess. It's a slim chance but that's all we have to go on right now."

"Feh, whatever bitch," Kagome didn't react when Inuyasha called her a bitch; she'd learnt long ago that that's what dog demons called their mates. Back in her time to be called a 'bitch' was insulting, but here in the feudal era 'bitch' was used with its literal meaning, female dog. Once on the ground Kagome began testing the surrounding foliage and sure enough, came across an invisible barrier. She just managed to hold out a hand to stop Inuyasha before he walked right into it.

"Careful Inuyasha, I was right there is a barrier here. Don't go before I'm one-hundred percent sure it's safe."

"Keh"

"You can 'keh' all you want, it won't stop you from being purified if you try to pass through the barrier."

"Keh"

Kagome sighed and turned back to the barrier, ignoring the hanyou beside her. She decided not to destroy the barrier, as it seemed to be protecting something or more to the point someone. Instead she extended a wary hand towards it, hoping what she had in mind would work. To her relief it did and the barrier let her through unharmed. As she crossed over a wave of demonic energy hit her like a millions of former Naraku controlled demons raining down from the sky. There was no doubt in her mind that the someone this barrier had been erected to protect was Lord Sesshomaru. They'd finally found him. She turned back to the place she came through the barrier and saw Inuyasha in a fit of hysterics. It looked like she could see him, but he couldn't see her. _I'm sorry, but I have to leave you there for a bit Inuyasha. Please don't tear the forest down, it's kinda important_. Kagome thought, and with that she lifted a branch from the path in front of her and disappeared into the overgrown brush.

* * *

Chapter 5 complete! Yay, they found Sesshy! Now he might actually get some help... he's just been lying there this whole time :)


	6. Getting Help

Here we are again for the 6th installment of 'The Day He Didn't Come Back'! Sesshomaru is alive! Yay! But a little on the not well side... poor Sesshy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :'(

* * *

_Someone is coming…_

"Hello?"

_A girl. But she does not smell the same as the girl that came before her. She is different…_

Leaves rustle.

_I smell… cherry blossoms and there is also another scent over hers… hmm… a musky, tree-like scent… she is mated to a half-breed. It is hard to think clearly while in this regenerative state… Kagome, my half-brother's mate… As she is a priestess with pure intentions the barrier did not purify her… she left Inuyasha behind… interesting… _

**~ THIRD PERSON ~**

Kagome gasped at the horrific sight before her. Yes, she had seen carnage and wounds before (she'd seen slaughtered villages for kami's sake!) but just the whole idea of the majestic Demon Lord reduced to this made Kagome's soul lurch. Her mind made up Kagome returned, to where her mate was close to breaking down the forest in search of her, and went back through the barrier seemingly 'appearing' out of thin air in front of her red-faced mate.

"Kagome! How… where… what… ugh! Where've you been?! Did you find him?!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, it was just the barrier… yes, I found Sesshomaru. He's not well, he desperately needs to be moved from here and properly attended too. I can help you through the barrier; do you think you can carry him?"

Inuyasha was silenced by Kagome's words. So it _was_ true… he didn't have anything against Rin or nothing, he liked the young girl. She was good with herbs and medicine and could hold her own against rogue demons now thanks to his and Kagome's help (Sango would've helped too but she had her hands full with her children. It certainly was an advantage to have half-demon pups; they could be trusted to look after themselves better than any mortal kids ever could).

It wasn't like he didn't trust her… he did, really he did… it was just… this was his cold, stoic, (and as much as he'd hate to admit it) virtually unbeatable older brother they were talking about. The only other time Inuyasha knew of that Sesshomaru had been in this state was when they had fought over Tetsuseiga and Inuyasha had cut off his half-brother's arm. He couldn't help but be at least a little disbelieving.

But any lingering doubts in his mind were promptly squashed into oblivion when he himself laid eyes on his older brother. Eyes wide, Inuyasha began removing remains of the already destroyed armour, signalling Kagome to help with lifting it over the demon lord's head. Anything that was too destroyed to salvage even a little bit Inuyasha just smashed with his claws, not bothering taking it off properly. Kagome took the swords from Sesshomaru's blood splattered obi to further assist Inuyasha, the swords would just prove to be cumbersome and add unnecessary weight to Inuyasha's already heavy load.

Sesshomaru wasn't fat, not by any standards, but he was taller than average and well-built and that added up. Inuyasha had trouble deciding which was the best way to carry him. Eventually he decided on a bridal-style-like hold that would ensure none of Sesshomaru's injuries would be jostled on the short 15 minute trip back to the village.

Kagome encased herself, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in her own pure aura and helped them through the barrier which promptly collapsed after its human, demon and half-demon occupants vacated the area. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, worry and concern etched into the very creases of his being; he would not be able to carry her and Sesshomaru both.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "it's okay Inuyasha. It's not like I'm unarmed, I can look after myself. Sesshomaru needs attention, and fast. Now that the barrier smothering his aura and scent is gone, demons from all over will be drawn here by the smell of powerful blood and the heavy demonic aura. Once he is aware of himself again he will be able to control his aura, until then the village is in danger. I will protect the village from the first onslaught of rogue demons, as soon as Sesshomaru is in Lady Kaede's care you can help ok? We will probably need Miroku too. Once everything dies down a bit I'll go help Sango with the children. I. Will. Be. Fine. Inuyasha. Now go."

"Alright, be safe," and with that final sentence Inuyasha took off as fast as he could towards the village.

**~ VILLAGE ~**

The orange sun was just brushing the red hues that were the distant mountains when Inuyasha arrived back at the village. Not wasting a second of the time Kagome had given him he raced past startled village people in their motley assortment of kimonos and hakamas. Lady Kaede's hut was on the far side of the village from where he had exited the forest. Sango and Miroku's hut was not twelve metres away from Kaede's own so it was not long before they rushed out of their hut to see, with their own eyes, the source of all the commotion.

Sango ushered her children back inside their home, this carnage was not a sight they should see just yet. Miroku hung back as well, as much as he wanted to know what was going on he knew that one extra person in the old Priestess' hut would do more harm than good. If he wanted information, he would have to wait until Inuyasha appeared.

**~ LADY KAEDE'S HUT ~**

Lady Kaede was changing the sweat drenched cloth on Rin's forehead when Inuyasha burs through the reed flap, Sesshomaru in his arms. Kaede's medical instincts kicked in almost instantly.

"By the Kami Inuyasha, put him down on the spare futon quickly!"

Inuyasha put Sesshomaru down and called to his pups, sitting with their little mouths agape. They had been helping Lady Kaede like their mother told them too until their father barged through the entrance with an unconscious Uncle Sessh'.

"Sora, Hana, c'mon pups we need to give Kaede room. You're going over to Miroku and Sango's for a while."

Inuyasha ushered Sora and Hana from Kaede's hut and towards Miroku and Sango's, "I'm sorry Sango but I need to leave them with you for a bit. Kagome will be back soon to help. She'll explain everything when she gets here. Miroku I'll need your help."

"It's okay Inuyasha; they'll be safe with me."

"Thank you Sango, Miroku!"

"Yes, let's get moving. I can sense the demonic auras gathering on the outskirts of the village, we will have to hurry."

* * *

Yay! Sesshy's getting help and Miroku, Inuyasha & Kagome are protecting the village! But Sesshomaru is a demon, is Lady Kaede's medical expertise enough? See you next time! R&R!


End file.
